criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Casting Death/Transcript
Chapter 1 Jean: when we first came to this district I thought we'd arrest Zachary and leave sadly that's not the case as Jonah's murder has shown us Delaney: Perhaps the murder weapon is still in Subrein? After all it seems like Zachary is innocent Jean: Delaney, you can't take just your friends word! Delaney: oh yeah? watch me! lets leave I need to calm down Delaney: my friend from school, Hope Harwell is waiting at a movie set Delaney: She wants to talk to me, but she has expressed an intrest in meeting you , so lets go! New Crime Scene: Movie Set ' Delaney: Uh, . Aren't actors and actresses supposed to not fall asleep on the set? Delaney: wake up Hop- Jesus you're cold but it isn't that cold in here Delaney: Don't say it Hope isn't deceased Grayson: sis, I've been listening to this entire thing. Hope Harwell is very likely dead. Delaney: don't say that! murder isn't sopposed to happen in this district! Grayson: Pull yourself together! Would Hope want you to give up hope? Delaney: I guess your right she wouldn't then here autopsy her body. Delaney: I guess a search through those props is in order Jabebito: what in the name of mite is going on here? Delaney: are you the film director Jabebito: why, yes! I am Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo the 2nd however most people cut of the 2nd part. Delaney: well Mr Gustavo we need to talk to you about a urgent turn of events '''New suspect!: Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo ' Jabebito: what is this urgent turn of events? Delaney: well Hope Harwell was murdered- Jabebito: Hopes dead? Well what do you want me to do about it? I hardly remembered her face and name Delaney: what? but she was a actress in your film Jabebito: And she died. Not good publicity now if your done bothering me go look by the lake Delaney: what a terrible man! he hardly respects human life! Delaney: you're right he mentioned the lake maybe we should go there 'New Crime Scene:! Influential Mile lake ' Delaney: god, I missed this lake! a Delaney: anyway, what did you find a flyer? it shows the victim with a man. lets examine him in the database Delaney; and broken pieces? lets repair it 'Examine: Flyer ' Delaney: so this man is Brandon BamBam apparently he's the founder of the Brancast wait, the Brancast? Delaney: wasn't that the group Zane Zauber belonged to? well, this is awkward, but we must question Mr. BamBam! 'New Suspect!: Brandon BamBam ' 'Examine: broken pieces ' Delaney: this is a coffee cup teacup hybrid. I've never seen one before and it bears the initials E.M Delaney: you think this is Eugene Merz's? we last saw him in Subrein I agree a interrogation is in order! 'New Suspect!: Eugene Merz ' 'Ask Brandon BamBam about his relationship with the victim ' Brandon: Oh, hello officers! I know you may have arrested Zane, but I understand he killed a man instead of turning to the police Delaney: well, we aren't here to ask you about Zane. We're here to ask you about Hope Harwell Brandon: Hope? well she was interested in joining us. Before the Janah incident of course and got cold feet when she saw us. Brandon: Can't blame her though, I would get cold feet too if I was interacting with a group that had a member kill a guy Delaney: the reason we ask you this is because we found her murdered Brandon: murdered? Jesus I'm sorry I can't help we hardly saw her after the Zane incident 'Ask Eugene what he's doing in Influential Mile ' Eugene: where is it. Delaney: are your looking for your Coffee and tea cup hybridized cup? Eugene: yes, I am Delaney: well, we found it Eugene: Thank you! anyway, what are you doing in Influential Mile? Delaney: well, we came here to find a murder weapon thief anyway, what are you doing here Eugene: oh, i'm just passing by i'm heading to Merz Mountains my family has lived there for years you know! Delaney: interesting. Still though Hope Harwell was murdered and- Eugene: sorry can't help you. Delaney: why? Eugene: I literally just got in this district a hour ago! I could've have met anyone here i'm sorry that she's dead and I'd love to help, but I didn't know her I apologize 'Examie: studio props ' Delaney: you picked up a small piece of paper? I wonder why? well you'd best send it to Sally Grayson: well, Delaney, it was hard autopising this body, but I have found the cause of her demise! Delaney: you have Grayson: yes, Olive Oil Delaney: Hope died due to her allergy? Grayson, yes she did and it was injected through her blood sugar meter, however I found something of note Grayson: where she was injected there was some dirt and I identified it as fertilizer Grayson: Your victim didn't have any skill in botany which means our killer knows at least some botany 'The killer knows botany ' Sally: hey, Delaney how are you holding up Delaney: not well especially since i'm investigating a friend's murder Sally: well, I can get you a therapist once this is all over Delaney: thank you Sally that would be great Sally: anyway, that piece of paper is a essential part of the blood sugar equipment however the paper tends to be more unique per box for example the inside is green in one and in the other it's orange. Sally: well your victim's had orange, but these aren't orange they are blue! meaning your killer is diabetic like your victim! 'The killer is diabetic ' Delaney: when I woke up this morning I never thought i'd find a friend murdered Delaney: while Jabebito didn't care about her, Brandon understood why she was avoiding the Brancast after Zane killed Janah! and then there's Eugene who doesn't even know the victim! Lily: Members of the police, Explain why you have one of my closet friends a suspect in your investigation! Chapter 2 Delaney: Y'know I hate that we have so few leads in my friends murder Lily: Speaking of leads I demand a explanation as to why you have a good friend of mine as a suspect Delaney: uh, who are you? Lily: Lily Casket, co-founder of the Brancast. Would you care for some cookies in exchange for getting Brandon off the suspect list? they're the best cookies Delaney: how dare you tempt me with delicious cookies! Delaney: we'll have to question you now Ms. Casket 'Lily Casket is added to the suspect list ' 'Ask Lily about the cookies- I mean her relationship with the victim ' Delaney: so Ms. Casket did you know that the murder investigation Brandon is a suspect in is Hope Harwell- Lily: my role model is DEAD?! Delaney: you knew her? Lily: sadly no. Brandon did. I was so jealous of him Lily: god I need to relax another botany lesson or buffet would do the trick if only I didn't misplace my blood sugar meter 'Lily Casket knows Botany and is diabetic ' Delaney: lets reinvestigate the crime scene! 'New crime Scene! props ' Delaney: What did you find ? some pictures? okay then dig through them Delaney: that's a faded note to Jabebito lets reveal it Delaney: that's a phone! can you unlock it? 'Examine; pile of pictures ' Delaney: that's a picture of Hope's dead body! that's disgusting send it to Govis! 'Examine: faded note ' Delaney: it reads 'Jabebito, your mistreatment of the actors and actresses in UNACCEPTABLE' whoa Hope was fired up about something lets ask Jabebito 'Examine: phone ' Delaney: you unlocked it! now send it to Govis 'Ask Jabebito about the note ' Jabebito: can't you let a man prick his finger in peace then I can go to my botany lesson Delaney: once you explain this note Jabebito: oh, that. Jabebito: ever wonder why i'm objectively the best film director it's because i get every scene right with my actors and actresses Delaney: why am I afraid to ask how? Jabebito: why indeed! these actors and actreeses are just blank slates to say lines act wear costumes, so even if wrong wrinkling is off I whip them! it improves their acting I must say. Hope said that it was inhumane well, I wondered why she asked that actors and actresses are not humans Delaney: you're a absolute Asshole! you're under arrest! Govis: i'm in a bad mood Franklin just broke my computer and called me a n-n-ni I can't say it! Franklin: I just called you a nig*** nothing more nothing less! Delaney: Franklin, that's racist! Franklin: Govis isn't human so how can it be racist? Delaney: leave Govis alone! Franklin: you're acting as if Govis is a puppy! but fine I'll leave Govis(crying) Why can't people be nice to me? Delaney: Govis and I are nice to you aren't we Govis: yeah, Franklin's just a punk I hate him with all my being! Govis: anyway the phone you sent me was easy to decode there was conversations between the victim and Sophie Dreschner apparently Sophie and Hope were good friends and the Picture you send me was very grotesque, but I discovered something of note Hope was slumped against a car prop, but I saw a shadow and I managed to decode it to belong to a 6'0 person your looking for one of those 'The killer is 6'0 ' 'New suspect!: Sophie Dreschner ' '''Question Sophie about her relationship with the victim Sophie: I hate having diabetes it's annoying Oh, hi what do you need botany lessons? because I know the right person for it! Delaney: Sophie, this is hard, but we found Hope Harwell murdered Sophie: murdered?! but that's impossible we were going to get the Nobel prize together! Delaney: it's true Sophie: then search the library! Susan is out for the day, so you'll be fine New Crime Scene!" Library ' Delaney: you only found one thing? Delaney: hey is that a wedding ring? and it's for the victim lets see who the person the victim was marrying! '''Examine: Wedding ring ' Delaney: what? the person Hope was marrying is Eugene? Delaney: we better confront Eugene about this at once! 'Ask Eugene about the wedding ' Eugene: I know why you're here. You found the ring didn't you? Delaney: Yeah, we did why did you lie? Eugene: this is worse than hiding my diabetes or holding off my botany classes for a year Eugene: after I left the asylum I thought I'd never find love again, but I was wrong Hope and I fell for each other pretty fast and we were dating eating steak and before I knew it we were setting up our wedding date! in fact we were to be wed Tomorrow...now she's dead and I'm all alone! E'ugene: Merz knows botany and has diabetes ' Delaney: I gotta say I learned some new things about Hope today like she had ambitions of winning the Nobel prize or that she was marrying Eugene Merz. God I miss her Nicole: uh, we have a situation Nicole: Brandon and Sophie are arguing in the park about the victim! Chapter 3 Delaney: I just wish that ope can just tell us who killed her! Nicole: uh, we got a situation Brandon BamBam and Sophie Dreschner are arguing about the victim at the park! Delaney: seriously? let's get over there! Brandon: you seriously think Hope would've done that? Sophie: of course I do! she used everyone she could to get what she wanted Power! Brandon: you're mad! Delaney: both of you break it up! Sophie we need to speak to you while we reinvestigate this park 'New Crime Scene: Park Benches ' 'Question Sophie about her behavior ' Delaney: I do't understand I thought you were friends with Hope why say she used everyone Sophie: *sigh* listen back in high school Hope and I were a thing I thought once we left high school we'd get married and all that jazz, but she left me at the end of high school saying she .didn't feel that way anymore' it hurt me and I was a bit tipsy earlier I haven't told anyone about this not even Jonah who I loved more than Hope. What am I going to do? Delaney: all I can say is that I hope you didn't kill Hope Delaney: what'd you find here? Delaney: a box? it has a tag 'for the monstrous woman that deserves to die 'can you see who sent that? Delaney: that's a Brancast form. I recognize it from when Zane had one in one of our lets see who it's too oh, it's blank perhaps you can reveal what was once written here 'Examine cookie box ' Delaney: it seems that Lily sent this but why? lets ask her. '''Examine: forum Delaney: so Brandon gave Hope this forum I wonder why lets question him about it Ask Brandon about the forum ' Delaney: Mr. BamBam we know you gave Hope this forum Brandon: yeah, I did, but that was before Zane killed Janah she actually was going to join our little group with our little botany lessons. Brandon: unfortunately Hope got cold feet after the Zane situation. Which I understand if I was in Hope's situation I would've done the same Delaney: well, I hope for your sake that you didn't kill Hope, because we will find out '''Brandon has a knowledge of botany ' 'Ask Lily about the message on the cookie box ' Lily: Have you come here for the cookies? sorry we ran out. George ate them all we do however have some cake left. Delaney: Stop. Tempting. Me! Delaney: we actually came here because of the note on the box. Lily: The one for my ex-role model? Delaney: you told us that she was your role model Lily:; that was before Sophie joined us Lily: After then she brought in beers which I'm not a fan of Delaney: thought she wasn't a member though? Lily: she was about to join I remember Zane had like three heneken bottles and then next time I heard of him he was being arrested for murder and all because Hope brought alcoholic beverages! Delaney: well I hope you didn't kill her Delaney: I think it's time we returned to the library how about you? 'New crime scene!: books ' Delaney: okay name what'd you find? Delaney: a Olive Oil bottle? you're right Olive oil killed Hope lets send it to Sally! Delaney: and that handkerchief should also be sent to her ''Analyze: Handkerchief '' Sally: Well, Delaney we're inching ever closer to your dear friend's killer! Delaney: Hope's killer will face justice i'm certain! Sally: indeed, while this hankerchief is the killers I found traces of olive oil on it. There was another substance. Delaney: what substance? Sally: the glasses cleaning kind! Delaney: that means our killer has glasses! '''The killer wears glasses ''Analyze: Olive oil bottle '' Sally: I know you're nearing the end I'll be quick Sally: the bottle seems to be the same one in the victim's system. But on the bottle I found traces of a material mechanics tend to use which means your killer is a mechanic! The killer is a mechanic ' Delaney: , you think it's high time we get assistance from Nicole? I agree Delaney: Nicole! can you find out which of our suspects knows mechanics? Nicole: Sure can! ''3 hours later Nicole: Okay, Brandon BamBam and Lily Casket were seen repairing things in the Brancast homeroom Nicole: Jabebito was repairing his phone in his holding cell while Sophie was repairing a library computer with Susan Delaney: thank you Nicole now it's time to make a arrest 'Brandon BamBam is a mechanic ' 'Lily Casket is a mechanic ' 'Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo is a mechanic ' 'Sophie Dreschner is a mechanic ' '''Take care of the killer now! Delaney: I'm so glad to say this. Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo you're under arrest for the murder of Hope Harwell! Jabebito: what? I didn't 'kill' her Delaney: then why'd we find residue from your mechanic products on the olive oil? Jabebito: plenty of other people are mechanics Delaney: you didn't think we'd find the photo you took of Hope's corpse we calculated your height from it Jabebito:(sweating) Plenty of other people have my height Delaney: but do those people have glasses we found your glasses cleaning product on the crime scene Jabebito: Wrong! I know I put it in the library! Jabebito: oh...er crap Delaney: so you admit it! Jabebito: of course I admit it! the woman got in the way of me killing the most powerful family in St Ronde! Delaney: the Merz's? but why would you want to kill all of them Jabebito: remember the legendary Rochesters? They wanted to take control of Concordia Jabebito: and Alden Greene was a criminal Jabebito both of these events told me that ALL Merz's and people assonated with them should die! Jabebito: I was on my way to kill Eugene when Hope got in my way I realized then and there that I had to kill the co-conspirators and when she least expected it I jabbed her with her own blood sugar meter and watched her die. Jabebito: I took a photo to celebrate the occasion. It was ecstasy! Delaney(sick): you're a sick man Jabebito you're under arrest! At court '' Kane: Mr. Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo you're accused for the murder of Hope Harwell Jabebito: I'm a savior! everyone will celebrate my bravery! I took out just one of the Merz's co-conspirators! Jabebito: the Merz's were next! oh, and the police department count as a co-conspirator because one of them is a Merz! Kane: You're mad! Jabebito Alebrije Del Wulfric Paul Gustavo I sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole! Jean: good job and Delaney! Delaney: thanks chief i'm not in the mood right now my friend is dead all because of a psychotic man! Jean: I know that's got to be hard. Chasing a murder weapon(2\6) Franklin: where's Delaney? I need to make her feel worse about herself! Sally and Grayson: You will do no such thing Franklin! Sally: Govis is right. You aren't fit to be a police officer if your going to act like this Grayson: And lucky for you Delaney is out Franklin: FIne if you can't handle someone being brutally honest then i'll take a leave of absence Franklin: I'll return when there's another murder! Grayson: *sigh* he's a madman Grayson: anyway I need to speak to you, Sally: More like WE need to speak with you. Meet us in Grayson's office Simon: , if you aren't busy I need to speak with you. '''See what Grayson wants ' Sally: thanks for coming Grayson: Sally and I are really concerned for Delaney Sally: She returns here to Influential Mile and one of her friends is dead and she's frustrated that we wont stop questioning the Sharma's who are Delaney's closet friends. Even closer than my friendship with her. Grayson: And Delaney ran off after arresting Jabebito saying she'd 'make him feel sorry he was ever born!' Grayson: what i'm trying to say is can you come with me to talk Jabebito? I don't think I can talk to him alone Sally: and as much as i'd love to help my mother is having surgery today and I need to be there, so I can't help. Grayson: You will? Thanks ! we'll head off Sally: Here have a burger you'll need it when talking to that awful man! 'Question Jabebito if Delaney has talked to him ' Jabebito: , you must be here to tell me how much you regret locking me up. It's fine you can always bail me out right? Grayson: We're not here for that Jabebito! Jabebito: Say my full name or we won't talk! Grayson: Fine! Jabebito Alebrije del Wulfric Paul Gustavo, have you been visited by Delaney Chapman? Jabebito: You mean that black haired woman with the tears and dumb face right? Grayson: How D- sorry . Yes that's her Jabebito: last i'd seen her she was yelling at me for killing Hope. God she's a nusence if I wasn't locked u i'd kill her. Grayson: Lucky for us you're locked up! At the station ' Grayson: God, I hate that man! Grayson: And we're still no closer to finding Delaney! Brandon: Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear, but are you looking for Delaney Chapman? Grayson: yes, in fact we are! Brandon: Well, I got good news for you! I saw Delaney at the lake crying I felt sorry for her she told me to leave her alone quite aggressively, I might add Grayson: well, we know where my sister is at! Grayson: Lets go! Brandon: before that, have some money I want to help keep justice in this city and what better way than giving the police money. 'Comfort Delaney Chapman ' Delaney:(crying) Grayson: Sis are you okay? Delaney: How can I possibly be okay?! Jabebito feels no remorse for murdering Hope! Grayson: Sis, I understand that Hope I- was a good friend, but there's still the Sharma's, me, , and Sally Delaney: You're right i'ts just so hard knowing that a good friend is gone! Grayson: and you can get stronger with that you know. Delaney: You're right. Hope would want me to continue on! Delaney: also, where's Sally? Grayson: Sally's mother is getting surgery. She felt bad about not being here with us to help you [ Delaney: I hope- er what's a synonym for hope? Grayson: lets just get back to the station 'See what Simon wants ' Simon: thanks for coming I looked through your case report and there's a suspect there that needs help. Simon: Eugene has lost a lot lately, and I want to make sure he won't consider doing anything reckless. Simon: I knew you'd accept! alright lets go talk to Eugene 'Make sure Eugene's doing fine ' Eugene: , I don't need you here. I don't want anything to do with you or anyone anymore all that happens is death or scams I don't need you or anyone else here! Simon: this is what I feared. Mr Eugene Merz my name is Simon Sullivan and I want to help you get your life back on track. Eugene: how can you do that I don't have a house thanks to Stewart. While my family is slowly getting better sevral members are on the streets and the two people I loved are dead. No one can help me. Simon: That's not true. Mr Merz would anything make you want to socialize with anyone Eugene: Just show me something that's worth living for and I might consider. Simon: well, we happen to know both Eugene's mother and brother. Simon which one is he closer with though? Simon: lets check this lake for anything! 'Reinvestigate the lake ' Simon: It's a journal. Well, let me analyze it. Analyze Eugene's journal '' Simon: well it seems that Eugene cares for all of his family pretty equally however, it seems he' closer with his mom, so lets talk to Mrs. Merz '''Bring Nicole Merz up to speed ' Nicole: What do you need? is there another murder? god, I hate criminals with a burning passion. Simon: we're actually here because your son needs help. (Simon explains everything to Nicole) Nicole: You wouldn't mind if I joined you to help him right? Nicole: He's my son and I don't want him to think the world hates him or something Simon: that's what we wanted to hear 'Talk to Eugene ' Eugene: what'd I say about leaving me alone! Nicole: Eugene, calm down I know it seems like the world is crashing around you, but there's still good Eugene: And that always gets taken away by criminals! Nicole: That's why you need to stay strong Eugene: You're right. Nicole: lets get you a therapist. I've heard that Rohan Yukizome is a good therapist. ''At the station '' Jean: so we're nowhere near finding the murder weapon used in the murder Grayson: Unfortunately, but Delaney needed some friends to comfort her loss Simon: while Eugene needed some mental help after what has happened to him Jean: I understand. It doesn't mean I'm glad we're nowhere near finding the weapon